


Another Day At The Office

by Rav3n_Owl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3n_Owl/pseuds/Rav3n_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 Mature Content. Explicit sexual actions. If you're underage, don't read. This is erotica. Summary: Guy/girl. D/s story. Explicit oral sex. Basically a short story I wrote for a friend, it's not that long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day At The Office

She kneels before him, her hands cuffed behind her back, her mouth parted, her breath coming out in short gasps. His hands are in her hair, twined through the strands. Looking down at her, he lets out a small growl, thrusting his hips forwards so his cock is rubbing against her face. He hasn't undone his jeans yet, and the rough material against her soft cheek makes her let out a little yelp of pain. 

He smirks down at her, enjoying her pain as it heightens his pleasure. His dick is straining against the material of his jeans and he can't keep torturing himself for much longer. 

“Undo my jeans.” he tells her, his voice husky and deep. 

Her eyes widen fractionally as she looks at him with mild confusion. He can tell what she's thinking, what she wants to ask. But she knows the rules, knows she isn't allowed to talk until he gives her permission. She's a good slut, knowing her place. 

A moment more passes and he watches realization dawn on her face. She leans forwards, her tongue finding his zip and her teeth locking around it. Tugging her head down, she slowly gets his zip undone. He lets out a contented sigh as the pressure on his throbbing shaft is eased slightly. It still isn't enough, but it will do for now. 

Using her hair, he tugs her to her feet, pressing her body against him. Her mouth has closed now, and he can tell from the slight jerks and shaking she gives that she's trying with all her might not to whimper or cry out. Her ass is already red from the spanking he gave her that morning. All day she's been unable to sit properly, and watching her try to hide the fact she was aroused all day made him half-hard, until now. 

He doesn't say anything, just leads her over to the counter and picks her up, sitting her on there. Her legs spread automatically and he chuckles darkly, shaking his head. She closes her legs, looking at him quizzically. He puts his hands on her shoulders, pushing her down onto the bench. She complies with his wish as always. Her legs swing up onto the counter and she lays down as his hands guide her. Her head is hanging over the counter slightly and he smirks. 

Walking around to her head he reaches into his jeans and takes out his cock, stroking it slowly. Her mouth opens and he strokes her hair with his other hand. “Good girl.” he whispers as he puts the head of his dick to her mouth. 

As she opens her mouth, her tongue flicks out and licks the slit where his pre-cum is already forming. He moans as she continues to tease him and his hands go to her breasts, rubbing and squeezing them harshly. His hips buck and more of his shaft slides into her mouth. Without warning, he grips her tits and slams his hips forwards, sheathing himself balls deep into her warm, wet mouth and tight throat. 

She starts to gag and choke, and he moans as her throat constricts around his cock. He slides his hips backwards, allowing her to breathe once before slamming back inside. From this position she can take his entire shaft until his balls are resting against her face. The feeling of it is making him heady with lust and his shaft twitches. He can see her throat working as she swallows frantically, trying to stop herself from gagging. He squeezes her tits hard and catches her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, using his nails as he pulls and twists them. She moans at the pain and pleasure, her throat vibrating against his shaft. 

He can see her throat bulging from his shaft and the way that she is clawing at the counter under her tells him she needs air. He holds his shaft in her throat a moment longer before withdrawing fully.   
She starts to cough and struggles to sit upright, his palms on her chest not allowing her to. Her face is bright red, from the blood rushing to it and from her being deprived of oxygen for so long. She takes deep breaths, and he lets her for a few moments, enjoying studying her face. Her lips are red and covered in her saliva and it's running down her cheeks and over her chin. 

He groans, what a beautiful sight she makes. 

Thrusting his hips forwards once more he stretches her throat again. She's moaning and shaking now, his ministrations on her breasts making her juices flood out of her tight cunt. He pays no attention to the smell of her arousal, just mindlessly rutting in and out of her mouth and throat. 

He's getting close, he can tell. He picks up his pace, fucking her face brutally and not caring that she's struggling for breath or that she's jerking against him. He needs to cum and he's going to do it soon. 

He pulls out of her mouth and she gasps weakly, struggling to pull in air. He pays no attention to her, dragging her off the counter by her hair and forcing her to her knees with a knee in her gut. She drops to her knees, eyes watering and tears running down her face, her eyes dazed. He grabs her tits and spits between them, lubing them up for his cock. 

Pushing his throbbing shaft between her breasts he lets out a low groan. It feels so good to have her soft mounds squeezing his dick and encasing it in her warmth. He can feel how fast her heart is beating against his shaft and it turns him on even more. Having her kneeling in front of him, face abused, hands still behind her back... it sends a rush of power through him and with a few more hard thrusts between her tits, he cums. 

Spurt after spurt of his creamy white seed spills out of the top of his twitching cock, coating her breasts and her neck. It looks fucking hot and he finishes cumming by letting out a long groan. He ruts between her tits for a few more strokes, enjoying the feeling until it becomes too much and his cock softens. 

He walks behind her, uncuffing her hands. Her wrists are marked by the cuffs and he picks them up one at a time, placing a gentle kiss to them. His way of apologizing slightly. 

The first thing she does with her hands free is bring them to her breasts, scooping his copious amount of cum off them and into her mouth, swallowing his rapidly cooling cum. She moans at the taste, licking her fingers thoroughly when she's done, trying to get every last drop of it. 

He smirks as he buttons up his jeans, kisses her chastely on the cheek and leaves the office kitchen, heading back to his office. She is left there, kneeling in the middle of the floor, her shirt in tatters around her waist, her bra hanging off a chair, and her face an absolute mess. Sex at the office has always been their guilty pleasure, and it just keeps getting better.


End file.
